A Brother's Worst Nightmare, a Sister in Love
by Surflilu246
Summary: Taichi didn't know who to hit first, the boy currently laying tangled with his sister, or himself- just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Yamakari one-shot.


"Listen, Taichi, I can explain-" The boy would try to say, but Taichi gave him no time. He sat at the kitchen table with his head down and his fingers roughly caressing the space between his eyebrows. On his other hand, his fingers tapped the table in unison, creating one of the only sounds to fill the silenced room. He still couldn't believe what he'd walked in on.

* * *

><p><em>Taichi had just gotten home from soccer practice and he was looking forward to getting out of his sweaty clothes and taking a nice cool shower. He opened the door and all was quiet as it usually was, besides from a quiet rustle from the bedroom Taichi shared with his sister. It grabbed his attention, but he needed to go in there anyways. Quietly, he tip-toed over to it, and once he realized the rustling sound was coming from not one, but two people, he rushed back to his living room to grab something- anything. The first thing he saw was the television remote, so he grabbed it off the coffee table and made his way back to the bedroom. Slowly, he pushed open the door. The lights were off and whoever was in there seemed not to notice him. Taichi had the element of surprise on his side and he wasn't going to let it go. With the remote held tightly in one hand, Taichi reached his other arm through the crack of the door and felt around for the light switch. Once his fingers found it, he took a deep breath, flicked it on, and pounced into the room.<br>_

_"WHO'S THERE?" He shouted, now holding the remote with two hands above his head._

_Instantly, the noises stopped, but it was impossible to hide the giant lump that was still under the blankets on his sister's bed._

_"Hikari?" The brunette asked, stepping further into the room._

_Still, there was no reply. Taichi's emotions changed from scared to angry as he realized what was happening.  
><em>

_"Hikari!" The boy exclaimed again, this time getting a response._

_"What?" She asked, poking her head out from under the blankets. "I was sleeping!" Clearly, she knew she was caught, so she resorted to a last line of defense._

_However, her brother could see right through her lie. They had lived together for nearly 16 years, and Hikari thought she could lie to him? Heck, he had helped her lie enough times to know all of her lies like the back of his hand. He felt his anger growing restless inside him. Who was there messing around with his sister? In his own house? In his own bedroom?_

_"Why aren't you at your piano lesson? Who is that with you?" He asked, still holding the remote tightly. After all, anyone who dared to touch his sister was just as dead as an intruder._

_"Piano?" She started, "Oh, piano! Well, that was cancelled this week so I'm napping no one's here!" A bead of sweat formed on the girls forehead and Taichi could clearly see it drip down the side of her face. She was nervous. She didn't like lying to Taichi- in fact, she hated it. She hated it more than anything in the world. But sometimes, lies are necessary, especially when they involve protective older brothers, and older brother's best friends. _

_"Hikari..." the boy continued as he began walking towards her at an alarmingly fast pace. Unable to think of something to stop him, she accepted her fate and watched in sheer horror as her brother threw off the blanket that was hiding her and her partner in crime._

_Taichi's eyes grew wide, and he probably should have dropped the remote, but he held onto it tightly, still prepared to hit who he saw. _"_Yamato_? _YAMATO!" _

* * *

><p>The boy was snapped back into reality when Yamato came stumbling out of the bedroom. Taichi had supposed they had both put their clothes back on, but he didn't even know what to say. He was usually better at actions than words. Still, he couldn't get the image of Yamato and his baby sister out of his mind. He wanted to punch the boy, throw him around a bit. How dare he touch his sister? Yamato was so much older, how could he put himself in that position? Hikari was so innocent, so small, and her brother wondered how the blonde could have simply ignored that.<p>

Hikari followed the blonde out of the bedroom and her face was bright red. Her hair was slightly messy and her clothes looked like they had been put on quickly, which was exactly what had happened. She tried to speak, but Taichi quickly quieted her.

"Why don't you just give Yamato and I a moment to _talk_?" He sneered, glancing at Yamato out of the corner of his eye.

Hikari bit her lip but didn't dare to protest. She gave the blonde boy one last apologetic look before disappearing back into the bedroom and closing the door.

Yamato looked over at Taichi, but not directly into his eyes. Taichi still sat at the table, but he was leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed across his chest. The blonde boy could tell his friend was fuming.

"So you thought it'd be fun to knock up my sister?" He asked, staring directly at the blonde. His eyes were trying to control him, trying to force Yamato to look at him, but Ishida's resistance was high. After all, he had taken enough of Taichi's crap over the years.

"No." Was Yamato's simple response. He still stared in Taichi's direction, just not into his raging eyes. He wouldn't give Taichi the pleasure of getting some sort of regretful, sorry look. After all, he wouldn't mean it.

"Are you taking me as a joke right now?" Taichi continued, his voice becoming more and more frustrated.

"No." Yamato simply answered again, not changing his gaze. He knew he couldn't give any more of a response. Taichi was about to lose his cool, he knew it, so someone had to remain calm.

With that, the brunette boy rose from his chair and charged at the blonde. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face close. "You listen here Yamato, you're my best friend, how could you do that? How could you go behind my back and hurt my sister like that?"

Yamato struggled to speak through Taichi's harsh grip. "You... idiot Taichi... I'm not... hurting her."

Taichi tightened his grip for a second before letting go, causing the blonde to be thrown back a bit. Taichi turned away from him but the blonde continued speaking. "I would never hurt her. How dare you think that."

Then, it hit the boy. Whatever was going on between Yamato and his sister hadn't merely been a random encounter. He wasn't hurting her? Something had been going on for awhile, something that had caused Yamato to gain some sort of feeling for the girl. "How long has this been going on?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"A few months now." The blonde replied bluntly.

"Every... every Thursday, hasn't it been?" Taichi said slowly. "She hasn't really been going to piano lessons, has she?"

Yamato remained silent, but that was all the answer Taichi needed. He spun around again and lunged at the boy. "You... you bad influence! You're corrupting my sister! You... you ass!"

"Stop it!" Yamato exclaimed just seconds before Taichi's fist collided with his right cheekbone. "It wasn't my idea to not tell you."

"Don't lie." The brunette grumbled, slowly lowering his fist.

"I'm not." Yamato replied, finally looking his friend in the eyes. "She's not the angel you think she is."

Taichi's eyes flew wide open and he formed a fist once more. However, this time, he left it down by his side. "What the hell makes you think I want to hear that? Especially from you!"

"I told her I would rather tell you about everything straight away, but she said you'd never allow it, so we lied." Yamato replied loudly but barely opening his mouth.

"Well what makes you think I'm going to allow it now?" Taichi retorted, still enraged.

Yamato sighed and stared at the boy, his eyes filled with disbelief at how close-minded the boy was being. He knew if Takeru ever started dating, he would encourage it. However, he figured it was different for a little sister. "Listen Taichi, I'm not asking for your permission. I'm saying that I'm not going to hurt her, I care about her."

Taichi folded his arms over his chest and huffed. He didn't want to hear any of this- he didn't want to hear his best friend say whatever he was about to say about his little sister, but he didn't really have a choice. He put on an aggravated face and listened.

When it was clear that Taichi was going to remain silent, the blonde continued on. "You're right, Hikari hasn't been going to piano lessons. There's no use lying anymore, we've been meeting every week and-"

"Wait." Taichi interrupted. He caressed his forehead with two fingers and shut his eyes. "Wait, wait wait. You've been here... with my sister... every Thursday while I was at soccer?"

Yamato remained silent. He bit his lip and looked at the boy. Taichi was deep in thought, and probably trying to get out of it. Suddenly though, he looked up, his eyes nearly on fire. He raised up one arm in a swift motion and pointed towards the door. "Get out."

"But-"

"GET OUT!"

With not a moment to spare, Yamato dashed out the door, with Taichi close behind him. The brunette followed him all the way out, and once he had reached the door, he stuck his head outside and hollered after his friend. "NEXT TIME YOU FEEL LIKE GETTING IT ON WITH MY SISTER, YOU BETTER DAMN TELL ME ABOUT IT FIRST!"

As Yamato jogged away, he laughed. He would be back next Thursday, he knew. After all, no one really took Taichi seriously when he was angry, especially when he was angry about something like this. However, the blonde boy knew it would take a long time for Taichi to come to terms with the fact that his little sister and his best friend were in love with each other.

* * *

><p>Surflilu<p>

**Sweet! My first attempt at Yamakari is finished. It didn't come out exactly as I wanted it to, even after some massive editing. I may try to rewrite this later, but we'll see. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
